


what's your fantasy?

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 30 day challenge, I Tried, M/M, Making Love, Sex, not sorry abt it, this is like 1k of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you were trying to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re a tease,” Calum mumbles, working his way down Michael’s neck, sucking bruises into the pale skin right under Michael’s ear, marking him so everyone knows just who Michael belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's your fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is like super long but it's the first day (for me) of the thirty day challenge, i'm doing fic, the prompt was "holding hands". so they like hold hands. sorry.
> 
> be easy on me, i don't know how to massage and i don't have any anal sex, like, ever, so.

It’s been too long since they did this, slow and real with a burn that was almost unbearable. On tour there was hardly ever the time or space to do it how they wanted to. Sex was restricted to handjobs in their bunks or blowjobs in seedy bar bathrooms, where Michael would get on his knees and open up for Calum’s cock, practically begging for it. And who was Calum to deny him?

But today’s a hotel day and a day off, two luxuries which almost never coincide. It’s like the universe telling Michael and Calum to have at it. Calum was never one to ignore signs.

He warns Ashton and Luke before hand, who roll their eyes and mutter something about ridiculous libido but decide to have a day out on the town nonetheless. Calum’s grateful, if a little bitter about their hypocrisy. There’s no doubt in his mind that they’re going to be fucking like rabbits tonight.

He can’t be mad for long though, because Michael is all soft and pliant in his arms. They decide to watch a movie, some romance flick that has Michael dozing off not even halfway through, but Calum doesn't mind. Can’t mind, because Michael looks so beautiful when he’s asleep, at peace. It’s such a contrast from what he’s used to seeing; Michael tensed up in ways that you wouldn’t notice if you didn’t know him. He wants to be mad that they’re not having sex, that he doesn’t have three fingers in Michael’s ass, opening him up for something bigger, but he can’t.

It’s such a rarity to see that Calum wants to almost intensify it, so he shifts a bit until Michael’s feet are in his lap instead of hanging off the couch, takes one of Michael’s feet in hand. He’d been practicing, wanting to do something nice for his boy, and he takes this opportunity to utilize what he learned. He starts from the center, rubbing little circles into the ball of Michael’s foot and slowly making his way to the edges and toes.

He pulls a little on Michael’s toes, a movement that makes the older boy wake up and moan. “Fuck, Cal, what’re you doing?”

“You looked so stressed and tense, I just wanted to help, I’m sorry, I-” Calum says, taking his hands away from Michael’s foot for a second.

“Shit, shut up, don’t stop. Feels so good, I’ve been so tense,” Michael says, shoving his foot back into Calum’s hands.

Calum starts working his fingers into the flesh of Michael’s foot again, finishing his right and moving on to his left as the red-haired boy’s moans only get louder and louder, each one going straight to Calum’s dick, until his cock is pressed uncomfortably against the zipper.

Michael must notice, because nothing gets past those sharp green eyes, and he stretches his foot and skims a toe over the bulge in Calum’s pants, making Calum’s fingers stutter on his foot, a hiss leaking out of the younger’s mouth.

“Michael,” Calum says, warning him and begging him with equal tone and Michael smirks. “Yes, Calum?” he says, the smugness so obvious in his voice that Calum has to resist the urge to scream. God damn him.

Michael skims his heel over Calum’s bulge now, dragging his entire foot down and over Calum’s clothed dick, kneading the material as he goes, creating delicious friction that has Calum canting his hips up into the touch.

Finally, Calum can’t take it anymore, throwing Michael’s legs off him and pushing the boy back, licking into his mouth with almost desperate ferocity. They break away with a obnoxious pop! and Michael huffs a laugh, tilts his head to give Calum access to his neck. “I thought you were trying to help?”

“Yeah, well, you’re a tease,” Calum mumbles, working his way down Michael’s neck, sucking bruises into the pale skin right under Michael’s ear, marking him so everyone knows just who Michael belongs to.

“I try-, ah!” Calum finds the spot he’d been looking for, nestled under Michael’s jaw. “Shut up,” he commands, and Michael obeys, the only sounds coming from him being moans and groans as Calum kisses and sucks and licks his way down the pale boy’s torso.

“Please, Calum, please please please, need you so bad, fuck, please,” Michael’s babbling by the time Calum has a hand around his cock plus three fingers and a tongue up his arse, licking into Michael with determination, brushing his chapped lips over Michael’s opening, slowly working him wider with his digits.

“Since you asked so nicely. How you want it, babe?” Calum mumbles, licking at Michael's perineum and balls, dragging his teeth lightly over the flesh there. “Fuck, fuck, wanna ride you so bad, please Calum, please-”

“Alright baby, hold on,” Calum says, pulling out and away, slicking himself up, groaning and biting his lip at the first hand on his dick all night and makes quick work of the condom until Michael bats his hands away and rolls it back off. “Wanna feel you come in me, fuck Cal, need your cock, please,” Michael practically moans, his hole opening and closing around nothing, pink and pretty and stretched, and fuck if it doesn't make Calum that much harder.

“M’kay, okay, m’ready, c’mon,” he mumbles to Michael, and Michael lifts himself up eagerly, shoves a hand into the mattress for balance and lowers himself on Calum’s cock, Calum’s fingers digging into his hips as he goes, leaving bruises.

Michael’s halfway down when he gives up all pretense and practically drops himself on Calum’s cock, bottoming out fast and punching a long moan out of the tan boy. The older boy shifts in place, wiggling his hips for a better angle, sending little sparks of pleasure up Calum's spine with every movement he makes.

Calum doesn't think he can wait much longer for Michael to get adjusted, knows he has to but he thinks he might actually die if he doesn't move, and luckily Michael's on the same page, because all of the sudden he's rolling his hips and rocking back and forth, occasionally lifting himself up a bit then sinking back down, dragging sounds he didn't know he could make out of Calum. It's slow, but so good, almost too good, and the heat curling in Calum's stomach is familiar. It burns through him, prickling the tips of his fingers and spreading a flush up his torso that is mirrored in Michael, who's red from the neck down.

Calum can see when Michael's getting tired, and more importantly, getting close, and takes over, curling a hand around Michael's cock, which is almost purple with arousal and pulsing with precome, curving towards his belly and spreading the slick around as he bounces on Calum's length. Calum shifts them, so Michael's on his knees, his face pressed into the sweaty sheets as Calum drives into him, pounding again and again until his thighs are trembling and he's fighting to keep himself up, Calum jacking him off in time to his thrusts, twisting up the shaft and thumbing over the crown.

It only takes so long then, Calum's hips stuttering and slowing as he gets close, Michael moaning wantonly, and pushing back with as much strength as he can manage. Calum's right on the edge, so close to shaking apart he can hardly breathe, Michael right next to him, and beyond the mind blowing pleasure, Calum thinks, god I fucking love this boy.

He slips a hand over Michael's (which are clenched into the sheets, knuckles white), fits his fingers in the spaces Michael's left. They're holding hands.

It's the sight of their joined hands that pushes him over the edge.

-

  
It's only after they're cleaned up, warm and slow in the sheets again, Michael half asleep with his legs fitted in between Calum's, an arm latched on to Calum's bicep as he noses Calum's chest that Calum realizes. He'd gotten off on the intimate connotation of holding hands during sex. It makes a warm feeling that feels a bit like fear, a bit like hope, and a bit like happiness bloom in his chest, and he slings his other arm over Michael, feeling more at home than he has in a long time.


End file.
